Changing of the king
by hakkai31004
Summary: Tyrion was given a chance to get back at his family, but also to change his destiny, and better a kingdom. The characters of Game of Thrones are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrion was sitting next to the fire watching the flames dance. He then looked up at the moon. He thought about his family, and how their latest double cross had branded him a traitor. Even his father turned his back, and now he had no one. A rustling in the forest in front of him drew his attention back down. He was looking past the fire, and saw an outline of a person.

"Who's out there? Show yourself now." Said Tyrion.

"I see your deep in thought." Said Lana.

"Who are you?" Tyrion asked.

"Someone who can change your destiny; my name is Lana." Said Lana.

"How could you do that?" Tyrion asked.

"Would you like to be king?" Lana asked.

Tyrion asked how that could happen, and Lana pulled out of her satchel, a pendant. She gave the pendant to him, and he merely looked at it. He then asked about the pendant. Lana told him that the pendant would assure loyalty from her guards. Tyrion then asked what he was to do with it. Lana told him to take it back to Kings Landing. Tyrion started to protest, but Lana continued to say that there are those who will know the pendant, and protect him. He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was telling him the truth. Tyrion then put the pendant around his neck, and said he would set out in the morning. Once that was settled; Lana stayed to enjoy the fire some more before she got going on her way. When the sun rose, and Tyrion woke; he noticed that Lana was gone. He had some food, and got on his horse to go back to Kings Landing.

It was about midday when Tyrion came across a group of armed guards. When Tyrion got closer, he counted nine, and three of them caught sight of him. The guards came up to Tyrion, and surrounded him. Four of the nine men stayed back, they knew the pendant that the man on horseback was wearing.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister; you are under arrest. Get down off your horse." Said Bastian.

"No." said Tyrion.

"Then we'll remove you." Said Bastian.

The five guards were about to move towards Tyrion, but four of them stopped. Bastian turned to see his men not following. He then noticed the other four men behind had their swords drawn.

"You dare commit treason against your king." Said Bastian.

"We are not committing treason, because our king is sitting atop that horse." Said Allan.

Bastian just stood there gaping at the man, but he soon recovered. He then drew his sword, and charged at the group. Allan had known this would happen, so he pulled the man in front of him to the left. Bastian's sword plunged into the man's gut. Bastian watched as one of his comrades slowly died in front of him. Allan watched the rage in the man's eyes grow, and he again charged at them. After the clanging of swords, and screams; Allan and the three men with him were still standing. Allan then walked up to Tyrion.

"We know the pendant you wear, and we are loyal to the clan who gave it to you. Since you were given the pendant we are loyal to you, and you alone." Said Allan.

"Thank you; now I think we should get back to Kings Landing." Said Tyrion.

"Of course." Said Allan.

The four guards got two men on each side of the horse, and then they were off. As they were going to down the path, they met up with six more guards. Four of the guards seen the pendant that the man wore, and knew what to do. They drew their swords, and surrounded the other two guardsmen. Tyrion watched the two that were surrounded, he knew that they would try something, and he was right. The two pulled their swords, and before they could swing their swords; they were run through.

"Hopefully we won't have any more trouble till we get to Kings Landing." Said Tyrion.

The men all murmured their agreement, and they continued. They were a days ride away from Kings Landing. When dusk fell several hours later; Tyrion called for them to stop for the night. As three men went off to gather firewood, three men took first watch, the last two had gone to hunt for some meat. Once darkness fell; the fire was ablaze, four rabbits were roasting over the fire. Four of the guardsmen were standing guard, while the other four ate with Tyrion. As the guards went to change, so the guards that were standing guard could eat, they heard movement from the forest. All eight watched with their swords drawn. Tyrion stood, and walked towards the fire.

"Come out of hiding, and show yourself." Said Tyrion.


	2. Chapter 2

After Tyrion spoke, the sound of several people walking was coming towards them. Soon their guests were illuminated by the light of the fire. Allan put his sword away, and balled his fist in the air. He then asked the leader if they wanted to be killed.

"Relax, we've come to help get Tyrion Lannister to Kings Landing safely. Then when he is the king; we'll serve him as part of the Kings guard." Said Julian.

"Thank you." Said Tyrion.

"Not at all, we've always served the clan that gave you that pendant. We also serve as the Kings guard in order to make sure that should the king need to be replaced, we can get word to the clan." Said Julian.

"I see." Said Tyrion.

Morning came, and they started off again. They were still half a day away from Kings Landing, but then what came to mind was the woman that was made to marry him before he was named a traitor. He turned to Julian, and asked about Lady Sansa. Julian said that the moment the choice was made; they put Lady Sansa under protective guard, and Tyrion thanked him for that. Julian said that she was the wife of their new king, and that would make her their new queen. Tyrion thought to himself that this was going to be a challenge, and he wasn't thinking about the challenge of being king. Sansa didn't want to be his wife to begin with, but maybe she would change her mind now.

By mid-day, they arrived at Kings Landing. Tyrion made his way to the throne room, and seen the rest of the guards waiting there. Julian told them that Lana had chosen Tyrion Lannister to be their new king. They bowed, and told him that they would be honored to serve him. Tyrion then asked where his nephew was. Jonah said that he was at the chapel getting married. Tyrion then looked to Julian, and asked him to make sure that Sansa was ok. He also said that he would like him to escort her to the throne room when the time was right. Julian bowed, and said that he'd go do that right away.

Tyrion watched as Julian left the throne room, and then when he was gone; he turned to the rest of the guards, and told them that he was nothing like his nephew. Things would be very different than what his nephew had set in place. Many of the guards were happy about it. Now all he had to do was wait till his dear family showed up. Just after he thought that, the doors to the hall opened.

"What the hell are you doing on my throne?" Joffrey asked.

"It's not yours anymore nephew. I am seizing the throne; your mistreatment of the people, and the servants is over." Said Tyrion.

"You have no queen, and since you have no queen, Joffrey is then king because I am his queen." Said Margery.

"You forget that I am married." Said Tyrion.

Just then the doors on the other end of that hall opened, and in came Julian with Sansa. Sansa seen that her husband was standing in front of the iron throne. Tyrion then looked at Sansa, and told her that he was seizing the throne, and asked if she wanted to remain his wife. Sansa looked towards Joffrey, and Margery, but turned back to her husband.

"I'll remain your wife." Said Sansa.

Joffrey grew very angry, took his dagger, and went to attack Sansa. Before he could get too close to Sansa, a hooded figure stepped out of the crowd, and Joffrey stopped. He was looking down at the tip of a sword that was at his throat.

"Whoever you are, you will die for this." Said Joffrey.

But then again he noticed that none of the guards were moving to move the hooded figure away from him.

"My son is your king. You will protect him." Said Cersei.

"They will not listen to you. They know that your son is no longer in power." Said Lana.

"Who are you?" Cersei asked.

"That does not matter to you. I am here to make sure you don't try anything against the new king and his queen. As well as to make sure your bastard son doesn't try anything." Said Lana.

"How dare you call him that; he is the son of Robert Baratheon." Said Cersei.

"You and I both know that's not true." Said Lana.

"Then who's son do you think he is?" Cersei.

"Jamie Lannister's son. I know for a fact that you and your twin brother have had relations, and three children have come from his loins." Said Lana.

"That is not true." Said Cersei.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie had walked in behind the group, he heard his sister saying that Joffery was not his son. He knew that she was only trying to protect her position, but he knew now that the truth was out, there was no point in denying it. Even if it wasn't, there now was doubt that Joffery wasn't Robert's. He walked through the crowd, and when he got sight of the commotion; he seen that Joffery had a sword at his throat.

"There is no point in lying now, Cersei. Joffery, and his two younger siblings are mine. I sired them, she made Robert believe they were his." Said Jamie.

"How could you make up such a lie about them." Said Cersei.

"I'm not lying, and I will support my brother. I'm just hoping that he can forgive me for all that I have done to him since we were children." Said Jamie.

"I do brother, will you serve as my hand of the king?" Tyrion asked.

"I would be honored, brother." Said Jamie.

One of the guards came over, and guided him away from the crowd. Cersei was so angry, she wanted to kill him. Margery was shocked, and horrified at what was just confessed. She looked to her family, and they looked just as horrified. Joffery had then grabbed the end of the sword, and pulled it away from his throat. He then took his dagger, and went to stab Jamie in the back, but before he could even get close enough to harm him, one of the guards stopped him.

"You don't know what you are doing you little brat." Said Lana.

"I am going to take my throne back." Said Joffery.

"It's lost to you now. You have no queen; I believe that the young woman's family will deny the marriage to you." Said Lana.

Joffery had looked towards Margaery, and her family. They were looking at every place, except where he was. He looked back at Lana, and grew very angry.

"I will end you some day." Said Joffery.

"I don't think you have any means to make good on that threat." Said Lana.

"If you like, I can have put into the dungeon." Said Tyrion.

"No, don't worry about him. My clan has dealt with many like him before, and we have survived." Said Lana.

Lana then bowed to the king, then to the queen, and then turned to leave.


End file.
